


Mama x Nico

by Drarnegas



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games), Devil May Cry
Genre: F/F, Foot Fetish, Girls Kissing, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Rimming, Scissoring, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: During the summer heat, Nico and her mother Mama discover something about relationship that they use the day to explore each´s others bodies. (Yeah I know shitty summery, anyway this is an smut lesbian story with Mama from death stranding being Nico from Devil may cry 5´s mother.)
Relationships: Nico/Mama
Kudos: 11





	Mama x Nico

“Nico your working to hard.” Mama said as she was looking over her daughter from the top floor that her desk was. Over looking the workshop below her, were her daughter was currently working on one of her latest gadget for Nero.

“No mom I am not your just over reacting again. And please turn on the ac.” Nico said wiping some sweat from her forehead and removed her jacket leaving her in her tank top and shorts.

“Its on, the heat is just much more then what the ac can deal with.” Mama said as she tuck her own tank top and use her hand to fan herself.

“For real, urgh I knew we should´t have gotten that one. We should simply have let me upgrade our old one.”

“And have another machine your fix suddenly turn into a weapon, no thanks.” Mama said as she went back to her own work, stopping every know and then to wipe sweat of her forehead and cleaning her glasses for steam. Meanwhile Nico was struggling to work in this heat as it just distracted her by making her stop and wipe of sweat from herself. Eventually she just said fuck it and removed her tight shorts and tank top, leaving her in a bra and thong, which seem to help a little as the heat was now spread more equally around her body. She was still sweeting a lot but not as quickly as she did before.  
Mama on the other hand had stop with her own work and was just looking over her daughter´s great ass and how it look coated in sweat and being bask it the sun light shining through the window. Mama had always taken pride in her daughter body after Nico started to mature, she knew that it was a sinful and wrong thought in society for a mother to be attractive to once own daughter, but Mama did´t care. She was the smartest scientist on earth, as long as she kept on making invention and discovery that was good for all of mankind, people did´t seem to care to much about her private life or her own thoughts on ideology. Both of which she did not like or care to much. As she watch Nico bend over as to grab a tool that had roll down. Mama moved her right hand down her pants and zip them open and kept on going over her panties. Before pushing her hand onto the other side and moved her finger of her clit and trim bush, biting her lips and moaning silently as she focused on her daughter´s ass and tattoo clad body. Those two fat ass cheeks separated only by a thin line of fabric, those tattoos randomly dotted all over Nico´s body, gave her an more exotic look. All of this served to give Mama a nice little fantasy of her burrowing her face against that ass and eating her own daughter´s ass out while fingering herself like a whore.

Soon sweat that was not made from the insane summer heat, was dripping down Mama´s body. Making it all glistering, as well making her finger slipper as she kept on rubbing against her clit. Soon however she push three fingers into her pussy, fingering herself knuckles deep, all while keeping her thump on her clit and rubbing it in circle. All while Mama was having her own fun, Nico was completely unaware of what was going on, all she knew was that this heat was driving her mad.

“ARRH fuck this I am taking a shower.” She said throwing her screwdriver to the floor before grapping the discarded clothes. Mama just mange to removed her hand out of her panties and zip her pants up as Nico walk up the stairs. “Good idea, I coming with you.” Mama said standing up.

“Why?” Nico ask looking at her mother.

“The news did say that this heat wave might last for awhile and that we should save water. So both of us taking a shower is a better way to save water, rather then one of us at a time.”

“I guess so, but none of that mother cleaning her child business. I am a grown up girl.”

“A grown up girl who happens to work and live under her mother roof.” Mama said with a snicker.

“You’re the one offering the spot, and I needed a bigger work area.” Nico said stomping her way to the bathroom, with her mother following her and taking good looks at that ass jiggle with each step. As they got to the bathroom, they removed their last piece of clothing’s and step inside the large shower and turn it off. Both of them sighing relief as the cold water hit their bodies. Nico grab a soap but gave an eep as she felt her mother´s hand on her back.

“Hey what are you doing.”

“Washing your back.”

“I can do that myself, thank you.”

“Can you now.” Mama said as she stop and walk back a little and watch Nico tried and fail to reach all over her back. Giving up with a sulk as Mama just snicker and went back to washing Nico´s back, while Nico scrub her front.

As Mama wash Nico´s back she took a few more glimpse at her daughter´s ass, before kneeling down and then quickly gave it a slap and then burrowing her face into Nico´s ass and started to eat her out.

“What AAAAAaahhhoooooo” Nico said as she felt her mother´s tongue going inside her ass and was swirling around and hitting her weak spots. Mama moan and roll her eyes around in pleasure as she kept on eating her daughter´s ass. It tasted so good that Mama could´t help but get wet, she could´t touch herself as she held Nico´s legs so that she would´t just stop Mama from what she was doing.  
Meanwhile Nico was leaning against the wall, stopping herself from falling over and was moaning madly. She never thought getting your ass eaten out would feel so good. Yet since it was her mother, she could´t help but feel this was wrong. But she could not deny that her mother was very very good with her tongue.

“Aaahhhoooeeeeooo fuck mom.” Nico moan out and panting out as the glass doors was getting more and more foggy.

Mama just had a smile on her face as she pull her face away from Nico´s ass and gave it a spank before she started to kiss and lick around the heart tattoo on Nico´s ass cheek. “Not only do you have a great ass, it also very taste.” Mama said as she went back to eating Nico´s ass out making the woman stiffen up a bit before leaning most of her body against the wall again. As Mama eat her daughter again, she let go of her left hand for just a min as she reach up and turn off the shower, before reaching over and gave a few taps against Nico´s wet pussy.  
“Ahahafufufuffufufufuck mom I gonna cum my brains out.” Nico moan and plead for her mother to stop/continue. 

Hearing that Mama just kept on going and every now and then reach over and slap Nico´s pussy, mixing in hard and soft slap which just made Nico go crazy from the mix single of pleasure. Until she eventually came, her whole body tighten up as she felt euphoria going through her and her body slowly went limb a she landed her face against the wall and was sliding down, all while her face was distorted to look someone lost in pleasure. Mama just took in the sight of her daughter half pass out, before she started the shower again and clean herself and Nico. Once she was done she lifted the young woman up and shook her lightly. “Nico, wakie wakie.” She said, as Nico slowly started to retune to reality.

“Wha…what?” Nico said as her eyes flicker before she clearly saw her mother´s face and felt the wet cold floor of the bathroom.  
“You seem to not be as good as taking orgasm as you are at building weapons.” Mama snicker with a smile.

“Hey…I can take my orgasm good, was just weird and hot when its one ´s mom eating you out.” She said looking away with a blush on her face.  
“Mm, well you did´t even try to stop me so just must have really like it.” Mama said as Nico look at her mother, just before she lean and made out with her mother. They embrace each other’s as their tongues dance around, their moans filling the bathroom as drools ran down their mouth´s. As they kept on making out they could feel how there bodies were heating up, and not from the summer heat. No it was more so from just how much turn of they were and soon they started to grind there pussy against the floor to get even more pleasure. Their´s eyes half lid and full of lust, they don´t know how long they kept this lustful kissing up. But the time they stop, there bodies had dried a little. There was a low moan as they separated from each other’s.

“Wow.” Was all Nico said.

“You can say that I again, have´t had a kiss like that since I meet your father.”

“And now you kinda ruin it with giving me that image.”

“Well how about I make it up to you.” Mama said as she grab Nico´s right leg and pulled it over so that she could move her pussy towards Nico´s. As soon as they made contact Mama started to grind her hips up and down scissoring Nico. Soon the two were moaning again as Nico reach for her mother´s c cup size breast and tug and grope both of them, making Mama moan more.  
Soon Mama lean in to give Nico another deep passionate kiss, only a quick one before she pull back and started to go faster and faster, as well as pulling Nico´s right leg higher and higher. Making her daughter slid more and more onto her back against the floor until Nico was lying there moaning madly again.

“Oohohohhgfuff fuck how are you so good mom.” Nico moan out as she was trashing around on the floor, unable to do anything beside moaning and hold onto her mother´s thighs.  
“Collage.” Was all Mama said before she lean over to Nico´s right foot and gave it a lick before sucking on Nico´s toes. This odd feeling and from just seeing her mother sucking and licking her toes and feet, gave Nico another euphoric rush as she came soon again. This time spazzing around a little as Mama kept on sucking and licking on Nico´s big toe, before letting go from Nico´s leg and let her ride out her second orgasm.

“Seems to me that you still can´t quite hold your orgams.” She said as she laid on top of Nico and kiss her again on the lips.

“Oh…fuck you…its my time to make you feel just as good. And I will bringing toys, so lets move on to the bedroom.” Nico said kissing her mother back before the two of them took a shower for real and clean themselves again.


End file.
